Ellos volvieron
by LasPPGZyLosRRBZ
Summary: Los RRBZ estaran junto con las PPGZ en la escuela,que pasara entre ellos? Leanlo y averiguen.
1. Capitulo 1

El sol estaba salindo y se escucho,un despertador sonar en el cuarto de una chica pelinaranja,la cual abrio los ojos tenia unos ojos rosas muy bonitos y vestia su piyama paro el despertador ,se levanto miro hacia la ventana y dijo

-Hoy es un nuevo dia-

Sonrio y se fue al baño a hacer lo que hacia todas las mañanas para luego ir a la escuela.

En una casa distinta una abuelita estaba despertando a una chica rubia,de ojitos celestes la cual vestia su piyama de conejitos y sujetaba a su peluche el cual era un pulpito violeta.

-Mi niña despierta,tienes que alistarte y desallunar-

-Obaasan,ahora me levanto,puedes irte-le sonrio a su abuela y esta se marcho de su habitacion para terminar de hacer el desayuno a su nieta.

La rubia se levanto y se metio en el baño y comenzo a levantarse.

Las dos chicas estaban ya listas para ir a la escuela,la pelinaranja vestia un vestido que iva hasta antes de sus rodillas, unos zapatitos decorados con algunas flores,su cabello sostenido con un moño rojo y su mochila que era rosa con detalles rubia usaba uno de los vestidos que digeñaba ella misma el cual era celeste con puntillas azuladas y unos zapatos muy bonitos que combinaban exelente con su atuendo, su cabello lo llevaba sujeto en dos coletas y tenia su respectiva mochila celeste con algunas maripositas.

Ambas se despidieron de sus familias y se fueron camino a la camino a la escuela las dos chicas se encontraron y la pelinaranja le grita a la rubia

-Miyako esperame-

Miyako giro su cabeza y vio a su amiga y la espero.Y cuando llego esta dijo

-Hola Momoko-Y le sonrio

-Hola Miyako-Hizo lo mismo que su amiga.y ambas se fueron a la escuela.

Mientras que en una habitacion que estaba muy desordenada se escuchaba a una chica con cabello corto y de ojos verde gritar

-Me quede que apurarme llego tarde a la escuela-

Entro rapido al baño,hizo lo que tenia que hacer bajo las escaleras,ya estaba vestida y con su mochila, agarro una tostada de la mesa y se fue corriendo a la escuela,sin antes gritar

-Me voy-Al salir de su casa

Las otras dos chicas ya estaban por entrar a la escuela ,pero luego escuchan a una chica detras suyo gritar

-Esperenmeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Ambas giran y ven a su amiga corriendo a toda velocidad para llega saluda a sus amigas

-H..hola Miyako y ho..hola Momoko-Estaba muy dos chicas saludaron a la chica,la cual vestia una ropa que no era tan femenina como las de sus amigas unos pantalones anchos y un buso que era el doble de su talle,unos tenis verdes y su mochila verde oscuro con algunas formas raras en negro

-Kaoru casi llegas no importa entremos-Dijo Momoko las otras dos chicas asintieron y entraron a la escuela,fueron a su salon y se sentaron en sus al frente,Miyako en el del medio y Kaoru en el que estaba un rato y entro un profesor el cual tenia una notica

-Alumnos tenemos tres nuevos estudiantes,porfavor sean amables con entren y presentense-Dijo el profesor y luego entraron los tres hablo un chico pelinaranja que tenia el cabello bastante largo y tenia puesta una gorra roja,sus ojos eran rojos,llevaba unos jeans negros, con unos tenis negos y rojos y una camiseta roja con un chaleco negro

-Soy Momotaro Akatsuma-presentandose con una mirada seria

Luego hablo un chico rubio de ojos celeste el cual tenia su cabello entre peinado y despeinado,tenia una sonrisa amigable,usaba unos jeans azules ,unos tenis azuñes y negros,y una camiseta zul con un chaleco megro tambien

-Hola-Dijo feliz-Soy Miyashiro Akatsuma-Sonriendo

A lo ultimo un chico con el cabello atado en una coleta y un flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos,lo cual lo hacia ver misterioso,vestia con unos jeans negros,unos tenis verde con negro y una camiseta verde con un chaleco negro

-Kaoretsu Akatsuma-pronuncio si interes

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas al verlos,pareceria que ellos todavia no se dieron cuenta de que ellas eran sus enemigas,de que ellas eran las Powerpuff Girls de que se presentaron el profesor dijo

-Momotaro sientate junto con Momoko,Momoko levanta la mano asi save quien eres-

Momoko levanto la mano nerviosa ya que se iva a sentar con uno de sus enemigos,este al verla se sorprendio estaba por decir algo pero se arrepintio y fue a ese lugar y se sento.

-Miyashiro sientate con Miyako,Miyako levanta la mano asi save que eres tu-

Miyako levanto la mano muy nerviosa,el al verla la reconocio de inmediato,pero no dijo nada y se sento en su lugar.

Kaoru al ver a las demas chicas sentadas con aquellos idiotas resaba para que no le toque con el idiota numero 1,luego el profesor dijo

-Y tu Kaoretsu te sientas junto a ... Kaoru-La cual se levanto y grito no ,el chico al verla su rostro se enfurecio pero luego se calmo.

-Gracias por pararte Kaoru ahora el ya save que ers tu-Dijo el profesor

Ella se enojo pero no le tomo importancia ,el chico tomo asiento cerca de la chica y ambos se miraron muy retadoramente.

-Bueno chicos,hoy vamos a correjir la tarea que deje ayer-dijo el profesor

Continuar...


	2. Capitulo 1 parte 2

La clase termino rapido y salieron a un salieron del salon esepto las chicas y los entonces dijo

-Porque estan aqui?Que planes malignos tienen?No se metan con nosotras porque los derrota...-Antes de que termine de hablar Momotaro dijo

-Vinimos solo para estudiar,ya no somos sabiamos que ustedes estudiaban aqui,no queremos pelear con ustedes verdad chicos-Dijo Momotaro mientras observaba a sus asintio y dijo

-No sotros queremos ser buenos y llevarnos bien con todos-Estaba que Kaoretsu solo observaba con desprecio a cierta verdecita la cual hacia lo mismo

-Enamorados presten atencion-dijo Momotaro molestandolos

-Callateeeeeeeee-Gritaron ellos al mismo tiempo y con un poco de rubor en sus se asusto un poco y luego hablo Miyako

-Encerio quieren ser buenos-Los tres asintieron

-Pues yo puedo llegar a creerles a ustedes dos-dijo kaoru señalando al pelinaranja y al rubio-Pero a este idiota no le creere-señalando a Kaoretsu

-A quien le llamas idiota?Bruja-dijo enjado

-Pues a ti,tonto-decia una enojada empesaron a discutir,los demas mientras ambos verdes peleeaban hablaron y llegaron a un acuerdo.

-Bien estams de acuerdo en que nos llevaremos bien, chicos nada de trucos y nosotras seremos buenas-Dijo Momoko,todos dijeron que si,menos los verdes que aun discutian

-Parecen novios peleando-dijo Miyako a verdes escucharon lo que dijo ella y la miraron asesinamente,ella estaba muy asustada,pero al fin habian dejado de pelear aunque no escucharon nada de lo que los demas estaban diciendo.

Toco la campana diendo fin al todos entraron al aula de clse y esperaron a que llegara su llegar dicto su clase y diendo asi tarea para rojos la terminaron primero que todos,los rubios se intentaban ayudar porque no entian mucho y los verdes bueno ... no entendieron nada y solo se quedaron durmiendo un rato,ella se fue un poco para el costado y quedo encima del hombro de Koretsu,aunque aun seguian profundamente los miraba y se reian al ver a la parejita,Momoko les saco una foto ya que penso que le serviria para estorcionar a su ruda profesor al darse cuenta de lo que veia fue hasta ese lugar y grito

-Despierteeeeeen-dijo el profesor,ambos se despertaron de un salto y gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Yo no fuiiiiiiiii-todos reian el profesor los miro y dijo

-En mi clase no se duerme,despues pueden irse a dormir juntos pero porfavor aqui no-dijo el profesor enojado,y ambos qudaron con cara de WTF?o_O al escuchar lo de dormir juntos y dijero

-No somos novios-Ambos muy sonrojados

-Claro que si lo son.-dijo Momoko molestandolos

-nosotros los vimos dormir juntos,se veian como una linda pareja-Dijo Momotaro entre risas

-IDIOTAS-gritaron los verdes y los pelinaranja se quedaron temblando.

En fin despues de ese inconveniente ni siquiera se terminar las clases salieron los seis juntos

-Hoy fue un dia con muchas sorpresas,nos reencontramos con los chicos y Kaoru ya tiene novio-decia Momoko muy feliz

-Callate-grito su amiga

-Tranquila era solo una broma-dijo para tranquilisarla

-bueno que haran por la tarde chicos?-pregunto Miyako con una sonrisa

-Por ahora no tenemos pensado hacer nada, y ustedes?-dijo Miyashiro tambien con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Iremos en la tarde al cine,quieren venir con nosotras?-dijo Miyako que despues se puso roja al pensar que habia invitado a un chico a se sonrojo un poco y respondio

-Cuenten con nuestra presencia-feliz y un tanto nervioso

-Bueno nos veremos luego adios-dijo Momotaro,y todos se despidieron

Bueno espero que les guste bye


	3. Pelicula de terror

Miyako cuando iban caminando dijo

-Bueno,bamos a mi casa a elejir ropa!

-No, yo pienso ir con lo que llevo puesto-dijo Kaoru

-Claro que no !, vos te vas a poer un lindo vestido de los que diseña Miyako-dijo Momoko

-Nunca,jamas usare un ves ... vestido-respondio la verdecita

(Sabria que esto me serviria para algo)penso Momoko

-Si no lo haces mostrare a toda la escuela la foto que te saque mientras dormias con Kaoretsu-dijo Momoko estorsionando asi a su amiga.

Kaoru al escuchar lo que dijo quedo en shock,ya que si la mostraba todos la verian como una chica dominada por un idiota y se burlarian por siempre.

-Y que decides?Quieres que muestre la fotografia o te pondras el lindo vestido que diseño Miyako?-Dijo su amiga a la verdecitaa asi sacandola de sus bufo y dijo

-Esta bien me pondre el estupido vestido,TE ODIO ¬¬-Dijo Kaoru a su amiga pelinaranja y esta sonrio triunfante

-Sabes que quieres ponerte ese lindo vestido :P-

-Claro y tambien quiero saltar de un precipicio-dijo sarcasticamente

-Bueno vamos a mi casa rapido asi elejimos rapido los vestidos y nos arreglamos-dijo Miyako

-Bueno vamos-dijo con una sonrisa Momoko

-okay-dijo Kaoru sin animos

Las tres se fueron caminando a la casa de Miyako ,cuando llegaron entraron saludaron a la abuelita de Miyako y subieron rapidamente a la habitacion de la se podria decir que comenzaron a buscar los vestidos,sacaron toda la ropa del armario y buscaban y buscaban ,cual seria el mas perfecto para que despues de una hora la rubia y la pelinaranja econtraron los vestidos mas que la verdecita dormia desde que entraron a la amigas la vieron y decidieron despertarla ya que se haria trade

-Kaoru despierta-le dijo la rubia con delicadeza,pero luego recordo que Kaoru tenia el sueño pesado entonces la pelinaranja grito

-DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Kaoru salto de la cama y cayó al suelos luego se levanto sobandose la cabeza con el brazo derecho.

-Porque me despertaste?-dijo enojada

-Ya terminamos de elejir los vestidos solo tenemos que arreglarnos,asi que toma esto y pontelo-dijo Momoko verde lo miro era muy femenino segun ella pero lo tendria que usar igual aunque se quejara asi que se reigno y lo agarro sin decirnada

-Veo que no dijiste nada entonces te gusto,no?- dijo Miyako ilusionada, pensando que a su amiga le habia gustado el vestido que diseño

-No es que me guste,es que no tengo ganas de discutir,ya que igual de todos modos lo tendre que usar-dijo resignada Kaoru

Las chicas se empezaron a arreglar y a vestirse,cuando terminaron se veian asi:

Miyako llevaba el pelo recojido en dos coletas,su vestido era corto de color celeste con pequeños detalles en blanco,y tenia algunas pequeñas estrellas en la parte superio,unos zapatos muy bien convinados y una pulcera con un dije en forma de llave.

Momoko tenia su cabello recojido con un gran moño rojo,su vestido era corto como el de su amiga rubia pero en color rosa ,con unos corazones rojos en la parte superior y unos zapatos rojos que la hacian ver algo mas madura y hermosa.

Kaoru llevaba su cabello suelto ya que no queria que le hicieran nada raro en ella,su vestido era un poco mas corto que el de sus amigas,de color verde y con algunas pequeñas franjas en negro y llevaba unos zapatosverdes con negro,ya que las amigas la habian obligado porque ella se queria poner unos tenis viejos.

Ya arregladas salieron para encontrarse con los chicos y luego ir al caminando por el parque y todos las veian y les gritaban ellas se sonrojaban

-Odio esto,porque me hicieron ponermelo?,me veo orrible!-dijo Kaoru

-Te ves muy hermosa y sexy-dijo Momoko

-Me veo como una idiota-

-Bueno basata dejen de decir esas cossas que ya casi llegamos en donde nos encontraremos con los chicos-dijo Miyako

-ok-dijeron ambas chicas

Cuando estaban llegando vieron a los chicos y estos estaban en estado de shock,mirandolas.

"Se ve tan linda",pensaba Miyashiro mirando a la rubia

"Se ve muy hermosa",penso Momotaro con corazones en los ojos

"Se ve tan sexy,porque no usara esa ropa en la escuela?,aunque igual la otra ropa le quda muy bien",pensaba Kaoretsu con baba saliendole de la boca

-Hola chicos nos escuchan-dijeron las chicas ya al lado de se ruborizaron y miraron asia otro lado

-Ah si ho..hola-dijeron los tres chicos nerviosos y luego se tranquilisaron

-Emmm vamos al cine ya?-dijo Momotaro

-Claro-dijo Momoko sonriendole y todos asintieron.

Mientras caminaban acia el cine empesaron a decir

-Bueno que pelicula veremos?-dijo Miyako

-Nose,a mi me da igual-dijo Miyashiro y luego Momotaro dijo tambien lo que Kaoretsu solo observaba a Kaoru

-Deja de mirarme pervertido-dijo Kaoru se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ella y entonces dijo

-No te estaba mirando.

-Claro que si,eres un tonto-dijo enojada

-Mira si yo voy aquerre mirarte bruja-dijo el con enojo

-Callate idiota

-Callate tú

-No,tú

-No,tú

-YA CALLENSE-dijeron todos a los verdes,estos se callaron y miraron para lados distinto.

-Bueno al fin llegamos,pero que pelicula veremos?-dijo Momotaro

-Ya se que tal si veos una romantica?-dijo Momoko,la rubia dijo que si,pero los demas dijeron que no incluyendo a Kaoru

-Veamos una de terror,odio las romanticas-dijo Kaoru

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Kaoru veamos una de terror-dijo se asombraron al escuchar que no contradijo a la veerdecita

-Nosotros tambien queremos ver una de terror-dijeron los otros dos chicos

-Bueno esta bien pero les avisamos que a Momoko y a mi nos asusta mucho-dijo Miyako

-Bueno ahora Momoko ve con Momotaro a comprar los boletos y tu Miyako ve con Miyashiro a comprar palomitas-dijo Kaoru ellos asintieron y se fueron,pero luego se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado con kaoretsu a solas ,por suerte los rojitos llegaron rapido con las entrada y los rubios llegaron con las todos entraron a la sala a ver la sentaron asi:

Miyako,Miyashiro,Momotaro,Momoko,Kaoru Y Kaoretsu.

Mientras veian la pelicula la rubia y la pelinaranja gritaba y abrazaban a el que tenian al lado ,los chicos estaban sonrojados al senitir el abrazo de las chicas,mientras que Kaoru y Kaoretsu veian atentamente la finalizar la pelicula salieron de la sala y empesaron a hablar

-Esa pelicula si que dio miedo-dijo Momoko temblando y luego miro a Momotaro y se sonrojo al recordar que lo abrzo por el miedo.

-Si me dio mucho miedo-dijo la rubia tambien sonrojada mirando al ojiceleste

-Pari estuvo muy buena,me encanto la parte en la que la muñeca era poseida por el alma de la hija,a la que el padre la habia violado y matado y empazaba a matar gente-Dijo Kaoru

-Si esa si estuvo muy buena y tambien cuando ,la muñeca ve al padre y le corta el cuello con una navaja y luego al morir el ,su alma regresa a donde pertenese,ese idiota se lo mmerecia-dijo Kaoretsu

-Si tienes razon era un idiota,yo queria que se muriera lentamente a si sufria mas ,pero igual tuvo una buena muerte-dijo la verde

Todos los escuchaban hablar y se acordabn de la pelicula y temblaba,hasta a los otros dos chicos les dio mucho miedo.

-Bueno chicos dejen de hablar de la pelicula que nos dio mucho miedo-dijo Momoko mientras abrazaba a Miyako y Miyashiro abrazaba a Momotaro

-Tranquilos solo es una pelicula-dijo kaoru

-Si una pelicula basada en hechos reale,no muñequita?-dijo Kaoretsu como habladole a algo detras de los chicos ellos giraron y luego los verdes gritaron

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-luego los demas tambien gritaron y se abrazoron,mientras que los verdes reian al averlos asustados.

-Son unos idiotas como pudieron caer en esa jajajja broma jajajaj-decia Kaoretsu

-Si son muy tontos jajajaja-decia Kaoru.

Los demas se enojaron y entonces Momoko dijo

-Son tal para cual.

Eso los hizo enojar.

-A que te refieres con eso?-Dijo Kaoru

-Ah que hacen muy bonita pareja-dijo Momoko riendo,los demas se reian tambie escto ambos verdes

-Callense idiotas-dijo Kaoretsu y Kaoru

-Mejor vallamosno que los novios se enojaron-se burlo Momotaro

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS-gritaron ambos verdes

-Bueno mejor vallamos a nuestras casa,adios chicas nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ah y enamorado mañana veras a tu novia a si que despidete rapido-dijo Miyashiro

-Callate invesil,bueno adios-dijo y se fue caminando y se escucho por detras de el un adios de parte de las chicas y ambos grupos se dirijeron para sus casas.

Les gusto?


End file.
